


七日变+前日谈

by cccl



Category: nogizaga
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	七日变+前日谈

引

 

身体还如漂浮在水面上一样处于有些轻飘飘的状态，只是掌握权不完全归于头脑的指令，脑袋偏生混沌沉重得紧，迟钝得无法好好思考。

 

白石好容易才从这混沌的境地挣脱，慢慢找回对自己身体的掌控——出于缓解喉咙干涩的必要，她必须得给自己倒一杯水。  
身边的人依旧把头埋在被子里，白石好笑地看着现下背对着自己窝成一团的人，好似什么小动物一样的习性充斥着这个人的各个生活细节。

 

然后她又觉得自己对于这些细节过于上心了，反正过了今天便是陌生人，和她之前有过的许许多多的情人就根本上来说，没有任何区别。

 

浪费人生在不属于自己的人和事物身上，未免过于不洒脱。  
在事业的选择上，她几乎全盘由家人安排，当然也不是说有什么不好，年轻有为的企业高层在所有谈话里都可以充当炫耀的资本。  
只是她觉得，总得有什么由自己来选择，比如爱情，更确切地说，是感情生活。

 

在社交场合上，仅凭着她的好皮囊就混得开了，何况性格也绝非乖张或者有什么怪癖。长着这样的脸还能配上一副好性情，实在是正常到不正常了。  
只是她即便不介意同其中年轻好看的女孩子发生一段一夜情之类的，但是那也只是一瞬间的冲动支配。等到第二天在陌生的床上揉着还头痛的脑袋起床时，那些微乎其微的心动和情愫早就不知道抛到哪里了。  
除此之外，一切都令人满意，感情也并非必备品不是吗。

 

西野从被子里钻出来，睡眼惺忪的样子卸去了平日的防备，吐字不清也是十分可爱。  
这大约是她们俩之间最接近于恋人关系的时间段，她给对方倒一杯温水，道了早安后去上班，早餐会多准备一份。

 

只是今天注定不是这种日子其中的一天。  
不是从镜子里或者照片上看到自己的脸是怎样一种体验？虽然白石的脸是很赏心悦目了，但是换到别人身上这件事本身可谓惊悚了，不不不包括那副身体可能也是自己的。

 

为了确认这件事，白石在跑到浴室途中撞到衣柜边角也忘了吭声，手脚不协调感更让她没看到镜子之前心已经坠入谷底。就算有刚起床的因素，这无论如何也不是自己二十多年来的那副身体。  
镜子里的人有一张小小的脸，修长优美的脖颈线条，漆黑湿漉的桃花眼也是自己熟悉的样子，努力扯拉嘴角露出大白牙，可是怎么看都是苦笑。

 

拿一百个白石麻衣保证这是西野七濑。  
身体的话，闭上眼都能摸索出曾经游走过多少遍每个角落的触感，大概自己比对方还要熟悉的、也是西野无误。  
那么便是庸俗电影的套路——交换身体。

 

但若发生在现实生活中，一点都不老套，甚至可以说是惊吓了。

 

“娜酱”，不管怎样说，还是要先把翻了身继续睡的西野叫醒，先不管对方能不能提出什么建设性的意见，遇到这样的事好歹需要一个一起分担惊吓的人，眼下也只有另外一个当事人可以“分享”了。  
看长着自己样子的人像往常一样揉着眼睛，嘟哝着“你先出门吧”，这感觉十分不美妙。

 

可当西野歪着头坐在床上，睫毛颤抖着就要睁开眼睛时，白石鬼使神差地就去捂住她的眼睛。  
她说你先做好心理准备，不要被吓到了。

 

其实若是清醒状态，怎么会辨不出声音，西野确实处于混沌迷蒙的状态只乖顺地点头，白石也不明白为什么自己下意识地多此一举。

 

睫毛碰触手心感觉有点儿痒，喷洒呼吸带来温热潮湿的质感。西野眨了眨眼睛，又用手背揉了几下，“我们……”，她斟酌着该用什么词比较妥当，“交换身体了？”  
“还是说，是做梦？”

 

她伸手去捏面前人的脸，直到发出吃痛的声音，当然那声音也就是自己的，这让她停下了摧残的手，谁要跟自己的脸过不去呢。

 

“所以我们是真的交换身体了？”西野抬起眉毛，这个动作换到白石的脸上显得有些痞气。  
等到白石严肃又认真地点头时，对方只发出了一个“喔”。

“诶，娜酱就这样接受了？”  
“不然呢”，西野抖了抖肩膀，“我的性格很无趣，白石桑又不是不知道”。

 

在这里说否认的话显得不真诚，顺势开玩笑过于热络。在西野面前，她的一切优势好像无法发挥效力，调节气氛的能力似乎丧失了，她们的关系也不涉及到对职业和财产的要求。如此看来，西野为什么会保持这段关系至今，大概只有她的那张脸了吧。

一想到连唯一管用的优势也不再归自己所有，白石简直被挫败感笼罩着忘记了自己昨天提出的，关于结束这段关系的提议。

 

西野沉默地缩到被子里换衣服，往常的话，她倒是不介意直接在白石面前更换，不然反而显得忸怩作态。  
注意到白石询问的目光，西野慢吞吞地开口说：“有点别扭”。说完又朝着前面的落地镜抬了抬下巴。

她是无法从中分辨出换成自己的样子就别扭的原因的，但对方既然这么说了，倒没什么好探究。

 

下意识从床边摸到正在响的手机，西野看了眼名字就要接，手指触到接机键附近才觉得不对，朝白石扬了扬手示意她靠近。

 

“一会儿表现地正常一点，不知道怎么回答就重复我的话一遍”，西野语速很快地说着，又指了指嘴唇，示意自己会在一边用唇语辅助。白石点头表示心领神会。

 

“喂，生……酱。”  
从称呼开始就咬螺丝，不由得让西野对她是否能完成这个任务堪忧……

 

第一天

 

生田只是通常地约定了明天下班后一起吃个饭，对话并没有涉及到需要关系亲密者之间独享而外人所不知道的事情。设置成免提之后，生田的声音即使透过一层电子传播也显得活力朝气，仿佛永远不会被阴影遮蔽似的。白石看了一眼西野，对方眼睛慵懒地眯起，平时即使是说话时也不会有明显闭合的嘴唇此刻有点夸张地做着“好啊”的口型。

 

像是稀松平常地结束对话后挂断，西野低头把玩着指甲盖。

“我真的要去吗？或者你不一起去？”见惯了生意场上明枪暗箭、话里藏话的场面，交换身体后第一件被委派的任务像比这些都更艰难一些似的，从这时候开始白石就在为明天的见面忐忑不安起来。

“以什么身份呢？白石总监，我们两个一起去的话，还是一直以来颇为照顾我的上司”，西野顿了一下，“这个身份吗？”

 

白石总是想从西野的表情中窥探出更多的东西，可是对方从昨天之后态度变得更加地生硬，仿佛一块密不透风、无坚不摧的顽石。但换做是自己的话，被单方面地这样子宣布结束这段关系多少也会自尊心受挫吧。

 

“那，如果生田桑发觉了我们互换身体这件事，也不要紧吗？”  
“恩，如果是生酱的话，知道了也没关系。”

又是这样，被西野唤作“生酱”的这个女孩子一定是享有被赋予的特权，她时常看到西野接起生田电话时，脸上是和跟自己待在一起时未曾有过的柔软表情，整个人都很放松的样子。

 

“那我先去洗漱了”，白石打心眼里不想对西野的回答再做出什么回应，也不想再去看她说那句话时的表情。

当西野两手捏着吐司小口地啃食时，白石已经完成了出门前的一切准备工作，也并不需要什么赘余的告别。只是，五分钟后白石又绕了回来，她焦躁地抓着精心打理过的头发，向西野宣告顶着她的样子驾驶自己的车，大概会勾起公司里所有人的八卦之心。

 

鉴于西野没有驾照，最后商议着两个人干脆都挤地铁上班，被冷落的爱车丝毫没有用武之地。

不知有意无意地，总有人挨着西野过于亲密的距离，白石蹙着眉头看着“自己”被借机揩油，心里生出一团无名火。东京的治安是这么差的吗？她在心里谴责着事实上随处都有的情况，在那人的腿上用力地拧了一把，收获对方讶异的目光时狠狠地瞪回去。明明外表是柔弱无害的女孩子，竟会做出如此直接的反抗，一时对状况无法应对的中年男子在到站广播响起时便仓皇落逃。

 

西野不动声色地拉开刚刚贴近的距离，不管是出于对这副身体，或者真正寄于其中的宿者的帮助，道谢还是必须的。

“不要紧的，倒是娜酱，必要时一定要保护自己。”西野从来不知道自己这张脸也可以笑得这样和煦，嘴角翘起的弧度也是开朗的。

 

“嗯，谢谢”，她再一次重复道谢，变得有些不知所措地摩抚着后颈。在她和白石这段颇为复杂的关系中，唯独白石简单又开朗的友善对待时内心的焦躁不安难以平复。

 

西野比白石先一步下车，原本也就是想一前一后地顾自己走，这样到达公司的时间也能错开。人群实在过于拥堵了，随着人潮的前行都是顺着趋势不由自主地无法受自己的控制。

对方被挟着往另外一个地铁口前行，心口忽然莫名地传来紧揪的轻微痛楚，这种无法由自己掌控的情绪令白石很不好受，更让人难过的是即使她把心向西野奉上结果可能还是换回对方不咸不淡的态度这个认知。

 

虽然下定决心在换回自己身体之后干脆换一个工作地点好了，但此刻想到繁重的工作任务压在西野身上。出于对工作的认真负责，考虑对方出纰漏的几率十分大，白石借着端茶送水的理由偶尔往总监办公室晃。

实际上是由白石掌控着大致的事项和决定，加上通过line联系部署细节，这样进行下去竟没有引起什么大问题——西野平时做的大抵是文案和报表一类办公室工作，对于自己也不在话下。

 

除了工作职责没有什么重叠的两个人今天待在一起的时间长了一点，其他基本没有什么奇怪的地方。再一次低头重复着今天不知道进行过多少次的看表动作，总算是快要下班了。

 

私生活上没什么交集的同事没有察觉到自己习惯性动作的改变之类的还算正常，可是作为西野高中同学、现下关系也十分亲密的生田，真的可以瞒得过去吗。虽然西野说了被知道也没关系，白石偏偏在这件事上执拗地不想生田发觉，念及此她又焦躁起来。

 

生田于西野确实是特别的存在。

西野是没有办法喜欢别人的，甚至是进行亲密的接触，不是不想，而是排斥和无法。自小经历父亲出轨，母亲从此抛下长有和父亲及其相似样貌的自己这样过程的西野，便对名为爱情的涡旋避之若浼。

是对感情这件事本身染上了畏惧之情。

这件事只有生田知道。

 

一直以来生田都小心翼翼、步步为营地经营着这段关系，终于在西野虽然偶尔表现出为难和犹豫的感情色彩，最终也没有后退的那时候，开始变得不满足。

 

“娜酱，我们试着交往吧？”尽管心跳如擂鼓，她还是保持面上的镇定，“只是契约一样，如果你觉得讨厌的时候便说出来，万一喜欢上别的什么人就结束契约”。如果是她的话，是不是有一丝可能被西野接受同时开始获得喜欢人的能力呢？

 

经过漫长的等待，内心焦虑不安到几乎将那句“就当我开玩笑”说出口时，西野开口说了“好啊”，但是她又说如果是契约的话，出于公平生田可以对她提出一个要求。

 

将那份要求保留在心底，她开始一点点地接近西野，比如牵手或者紧密的拥抱。

当氛围良好的时机，她询问着“可以吗”这样小心翼翼地由亲吻西野的鼻翼到靠近嘴唇的时刻，最终还是被对方偏头躲过。

“接吻的话，果然还是不行，抱歉，生酱。”

对方充满歉意的表情让实实在在感受到失落之情的生田反过来安慰西野。来日方长，她一直这么觉得，直至有一天——

 

西野对她说要结束这段契约关系，她说不定有了喜欢的人也不一定，因为没有经历过所以并不甚了解这其中的感受。

 

可是和生田的契约一定是不能继续进行下去了，不管那个人对她是否怀有同样的感情，自己是否懂得爱情，但是在这件事上她的认知便是单一而忠诚的。就算最终不了了之，生田也决计不是在自己结束那段感情之后剩余可供挑拣的。

 

西野对自己总归是坦诚和特殊的。

这份特殊在于，特定的位置既不是关系普通的朋友，亦不会再进一步变成恋人。是体贴到丝毫不给她侥幸和接近的可能了。

 

就在昨天西野同她说，自己想试着向白石表白。

于是生田在总算结束的钢琴比赛之后，查看了日程挑出空闲的一天约对方吃饭。

 

不管是对此的祝福，或者是安慰被拒绝后失落的西野，她考虑了全部的这两种情况，没想到会是另外一种，更为离谱的发展。

 

西野用手遮住大半的脸，执意不让白石窥见她的表情。无论是已经染上微红的眼角，还是徘徊在牙关的低吟，都被她隔离在了白石看不见的地方。

“呼……不要……白石桑”，她支起另一只手挡住白石顺势想要俯身亲吻的动作，尽管疲软地使不上力气，依然倔强地向对方宣告着不被允许对身下的人进行这样的动作。

白石最终还是将吻落在对方的锁骨上，牙齿撕磨着留下红色的印记。

 

对方好像一点也不愿意暴露自己的软肋，哪怕是在这样的场合下，可自己还是将本该是酒后的一时冲动延续到了许多次诸如此类的行为……

 

第二天

睡梦中的渴求真真切切化作干渴的体征，白石摸索着爬起来去给自己倒一杯水。  
昨天过于混乱离谱的事态让白石忽略了很多事情，比如说背部间隔传来的疼痛，她无从得知西野是如何不善待自己才在年纪轻轻就折腾出了这些毛病。

 

好在两人使用的是相同型号的手机，在交换手机卡和吊坠之后便避免了直接交换导致社交软件上的对话记录被对方看到的麻烦。  
既然已经结束了情人关系再加上乱糟糟的突发事态，分别回到对方家里倒成了不可避免的事情。

她们约定好将必要的通讯和事情向对方汇报。

 

到达公司的时间比较早，难得西野比她来得更早，此刻正认真地翻阅手里的文件。  
百叶窗漏过的光线打在对方白皙的脸上，比起自己拥有这副身体时更为冷峻苍白的气质加上蹙眉认真翻阅的动作，这么看西野作为总监的话也有模有样的。

 

实质上没多少看进去的西野对着这一堆文件正觉头痛，抬头便看到白石怔怔地看着她发呆。  
“白石桑一定很喜欢自己的脸吧，看了二十多年还看不够？”  
这次西野并没有用嘲讽的语气，支棱着下巴同白石打趣，兴许是对方难得呆楞的样子很是新奇的体验。

 

“嗯……不是的”，白石的手心贴着脸颊来回摩抚，“觉得有些新奇”。  
“可是也不否认拥有白石麻衣这个身份和外表是一件令自己骄傲的事吧？万一换不回来，你会不会觉得很困扰？”

白石张了张嘴也没能说出什么话。她没有思考过这个问题，就好像本该是理所当然的事情变成了一道选择题。

 

“可是我啊，相当地讨厌自己呢。”  
她无从得知西野是用怎么样的心境或有着什么样的经历，才会平淡地说出这样的话，只觉得心房处有难以名状的疼痛。

 

她揪着对方白衬衫的衣料，却怎么也没法说出那句“对自己好一点”，若是西野问她“你是以什么样的身份”，怕是要再一次令她哑口无言。

 

所以当销售部的松村好不容易完成来回折腾好几天投标任务，从外地出差回来，想寻求同事兼好友白石的安慰时，看到的便是这样一个场面。  
“那个，你们发展得也太快了吧”，松村啪地把门关上，又打开从她们身边绕了一圈顺带拿走办公桌上的零食，“下次记得锁门啊”。

锁什么门，你不是有钥匙吗？白石空荡荡的脑袋里只回荡着这样一个想法。

 

事实证明，从不那么美好的早晨开始，一般也不会有顺利的下午。

 

上下班时间的东京地铁简直和养殖场一样拥挤，挤不上前一班只得等后面的，加上通道的拥堵，可以预料到白石赴约时理所当然的迟到。

“生酱，不好意思……等很久了吗？”带着对面前日程繁忙的人的歉意，白石包还没放下就先双手合十地道歉。  
“不会啊，我也才刚到而已”，生田面前摆着已经不再冒出热气的咖啡，依旧面不改色地说，“不要紧的，你先喘口气”。

 

牛排很快被端上来，生田将第一份先推至白石面前，然后才拿起了面前的刀叉。

 

“娜酱，我送你的豆一样吊坠呢，平时不是挂手机上的吗？”  
用左手的叉子心不在焉地插起一小块牛排的白石迅速被生田的问话拉回注意力，挑拣了一个比较普通而不会引起关注的回答：“前几天不知道掉哪了。”

 

“喔”，生田缓慢拿纸巾擦了嘴巴，把刀叉搁至一边。  
“你不是娜酱吧”，用的不是质问的语气，却非常笃定地说着不现实的事实，生田托着下巴对面前拥有西野外表的人说。

 

“我可以问一句，你是怎么发现的吗？”  
“很简单，因为我喜欢她。”  
西野切牛排一直是左手拿刀，而且豆一样吊坠是西野去年送生田的礼物。

一个人不仅外貌是独一无二的，平日堆砌的习惯更是赋予其特殊性，当然后者只对用心在意你的人有效。

 

这么快就被生田发觉倒是始料未及，但她索性把和西野交换身体的始末告诉对方，自然略去了对两人关系的说明。  
生田虽然对此时不时摆出惊讶的生动表情，但听完之后竟也接受了这个解释。

 

据生田所说，她便是活了二十多岁还相信圣诞老人和ufo存在的那类人。只不过这件事要是发生在其他人身上，她还能兴致勃勃地同对方讨论一番。对象换成西野的话，便被担心和顾虑占据。

 

尤其是得知交换身体的对象，她面前的这个人就是经常从西野口中听到的颇为照顾她的上司的时候，不免皱眉询问：“白石桑，你答应她的告白了吗？”  
这下子，白石觉得自己不仅和西野交换了身体，还进入了另外一条世界线。

 

“没有，娜酱没有跟我告白，我们之间已经不存在任何关系”，白石有些费劲地回想着这几天的事情，试图串连起始末经过，“而且我想你一定是哪里误会了，她并不喜欢我。”

 

生田紧蹙着眉头觉得对话没有进行下去的必要，向对方要了住址打算直接去找西野。  
“顺带一说，既然没有任何关系了，麻烦你以后不要再招惹她”，生田的声音透着冷意，如此向白石警告着。

 

西野还没来得及吹的头发滴着水，笼罩的热气显得她湿漉漉的，刚从浴室出来就听到门铃。

门口的生田气喘吁吁，支着膝盖几乎站立不稳。  
有些事情不需多说她想对方也应该知道了。

 

“生酱”，打开门灌入的冷风让西野抖了一下，“我没事的，你不用这么着急”。  
“不是的，不是的……”，生田一直摇着头，“不管是你和白石的事，还是交换身体这件事……”你一定很伤心，不知所措，却一个人被孤独包围着。

西野紧拽着宽大居家服的衣角，她想如果她肩膀倾斜下来示弱的时候，对方一定会上前给她一个拥抱。

 

这是很糟糕的感觉。  
明明讨厌着自己，却难以抗拒希冀温暖的本能。  
即便畏惧着喜欢这件事，偏偏还是不由自主地想要去试一试。

更糟糕的是，有一个对她如此了解，了解到令她那些情绪无所遁形，几乎要化为语言破壳而出的人就站在面前。  
所以她才不想去见生田，至少是现在。

 

“生酱，进来坐一下吧？”西野垂着头，让人看不清表情。  
“不了，我很忙”，仿佛是经过了很长久的时间，生田才说出这句话，“但是如果你有事情找我，随时都可以”。

还是落入猝不及防的温暖怀抱，一瞬间便结束也足够她鼻头发热。

 

西野厌恶着明明不抱有相同感情，却悬而不决不去下最后的判决这样的行为。  
因此对待别人的表白她从来都是快刀斩乱麻地一律拒绝。

 

唯有生田。  
她说你总会找到一个喜欢的人。西野的回答是“没有比生酱更好的人了”。  
于是对方便开玩笑地询问她要不要同自己交往。

 

这样一来二去的次数多了，终有一次她答应了生田的要求。她在这场契约中发现了生田披着玩笑外皮的真诚心意，这大概是最糟糕的事了吧——  
因为她什么都可以给生田，除了喜欢。

 

第三天

 

白石今天一整天都有一点心不在焉，生田昨天所说的话成功地让她失眠了，顶着壮烈的黑眼圈引起路过的松村大呼小叫。

 

就算她不想去执行，偏生今天西野要外出参加会议，不但离得远了，她还担心西野会不会出问题。之前基本都是待在单人办公室不用和太多的人接触，比如她写的报道西野有没有好好理解呢，虽然对方收下后只字不提。或者难以习惯的改变，就像现在——

 

“娜酱……娜……”  
这样被叫了好几声，白石才猛地挺直腰杆，不保持紧绷状态的话果然还是习惯使然出现反应不过来的情况。

 

抬头就看到不知道哪里招致松村的八卦之心，对方嬉皮笑脸地凑过来：“娜酱在想什么，这么出神？”  
白石的反侦查小雷达竖起来了，她觉得好在西野的性格足够冷淡，应付这样的场面反而方便，推拒着她的拉扯动作：“没什么，请松村桑好好工作。”

 

对方撇成八字眉的形状、万分委屈，当然也不知道是不是夸张的表现。  
“娜酱今天好冷淡！”  
“是吗……我平时不是这样的？”末了又觉得这样说会不会有些奇怪，补充道“今天有点累”。  
昨天生田的那番话老在她耳边回放，如果松村也来一句“你不是娜酱”，她可能就要跳起来扯着对方说“那你是”。

 

也无怪白石会这样，实在是昨天在床上翻来覆去地耳边都是生田那几句话，迷迷糊糊地总算要睡着，一群小小的生田像电影神奇的小人国里一样踩着各种道具围绕在她的身边，“你不是娜酱”“你不是娜酱”这样叫嚣着。

 

你是复读机吗？她伸手挥开一堆小生田，还是结结实实地失眠了。

 

“诶，那你不如一会儿早点回家吧。”好在对方没有表示怀疑。  
白石无力地摆了摆手，表明自己知道了，她现在的样子一定不用装就已经病殃殃的了。

 

在其他人眼中，西野到底是怎样的形象呢？中午趴在桌子上小憩的白石晕乎乎地产生这样的想法……

 

“白石桑？！”，皱眉苦恼地看着面前报表的西野俨然是被年轻总监忽然凑近的动作吓到。  
覆在她手背上的手心还带着刚端着咖啡杯的温热，熨烫着她的皮肤，“这里，应该是这个数据错了”。  
白石皱眉的时候仿佛锁住了那些打在她身上的光线，然后生动的、真挚的、带有光的微笑毫无保留地融化在她的眉眼间。

 

于是西野甚至忘记了自己讨厌陌生人触碰这件事，只轻声向她的上司道谢。

 

原来也有过这样的事藏在记忆深处啊，如果不努力回想的话甚至会消失在发生质变的相处方式中。换回身体之后，是否也将失去仍能保持正常对话的现在？

她总是觉得想要抓住什么。  
比起征服的欲望要柔软些，相较明晃的冲动要细腻些，却发酵得充盈着她整个人。

 

鬼使神差地、当西野终于打开办公室的门时，白石也顺势挤了进来。

 

“咖啡呢？”西野揉着微微发痛的太阳穴，头都懒得抬一下，倒是已经迅速进入角色。

“没有”，白石摊着手耸肩的样子极其无赖，“如果需要的话，我一会儿可以给你倒”。

 

那倒是不必了，她只是觉得白石每次过来都会进行这项行为。  
对方自顾自地拉开她对面的椅子就坐下，“飞鸟修学旅行回来了，下班之后可以麻烦你去车站接一下吗，嗯？”

 

斋藤是白石隔壁邻居家的孩子，西野偶尔间撞见过几次，对方总是用争抢所属物品似的打量眼神看着她。  
可不管怎么说，白石昨天也接下了棘手的任务，总归是要显现公平的。

 

点头表示同意之后，白石依旧没有离开的意思。  
“还有什么事吗？”西野忍不住抬头。  
“明天早上我去找你，然后开车一起来公司吧？”，白石手指夹着后颈捏揉着，竟有几分忐忑紧张，“我觉得坐地铁简直是一种折磨”。

 

“嗯，但是公司里的人八卦起来怎么办呢？”  
“那就……”，白石看上去是认真思考着这件事的，紧锁着眉头仿佛是特别重要一样，“麻烦西野总监多派给他们一些任务，好没时间讨论……”

 

西野抵达车站时斋藤还未到达，她抬手看看手表确实是距离约定时间还差一会儿，可因为下雨黏腻在身上的衣物又难受得紧。

 

“麻衣羊—”，斋藤似乎看到亲近的人就要蹭过来，手臂牢牢地环着她。  
半湿的衣物更加紧密地贴着自己，加上猝不及防的来自别人的偏高温度贴着自己冰冷的体温，西野觉得自己就像砧板上的鱼。

 

好不容易可以拥抱新鲜空气，还是以一只手臂被斋藤环着的姿势为代价。

 

就着时不时飘到伞下的雨点和斋藤修学旅行时的见闻，总算走完了平日只需要10分钟的路程。

 

本想送斋藤到家里，对方看着她发丝贴着脸上、全身上下半干半湿的姿态，便推着她往白石家方向了。

 

真是忙到乱糟糟的一天。  
西野仰躺在浴缸里，任由热水漫过脖子的方位，这样完全放松的姿势显得她像是漂浮在水面上。  
热气蒸腾上来使得她的皮肤染上一层微红的颜色。

 

西野经常在思考问题时不自觉地把手指往嘴边放，或者是中性笔一类的代替物品。这是没有安全感的表现，大学心理课上戴着厚重镜片的教授如是说。  
习惯不是那么轻易就能改变的，那就听之任之呗。

 

食指和中指并拢无意识地放在嘴唇上，照常游移了几下猛然发觉——这是白石的手指。  
都说身体会记忆一些习惯和动作，那么交换了身体的当下，为什么仍旧保持着对此的记忆。

 

一旦意识到了这点，这项动作就被感官无限放大。  
手指贴在嘴唇上，既无法移开，也没有进行其他动作，喷洒在上面的热气仿佛通过手指发散到全身。

仿佛过了很久，舌尖卷过指尖，颤栗地收缩双腿将自己蜷成一团，接受指令不归于大脑，而是全部的感官。

 

“七濑……”透过唇齿和中指之间，声音大概没有传播出去，或者其实没有发出声来，却一直盘踞在耳边。像密不透风的网，层层叠叠包裹她在其中。  
其实白石从未在进行这样的事情时唤自己的名字，即便这是她提出的要求。

 

热。  
舌尖包裹着第二根手指。  
她用另一只手抵着锁骨的位置，空气里蒸腾的水雾热度像是要将自己融化。

 

“麻衣羊……睡着……吗？”斋藤的声音仿佛是另一个世界上传播进来，忽而将听觉和视觉等感官控制权归还于她。  
西野猛地一哆嗦，犬齿划过食指，把自己埋到水里，试图让自己冷静下来，直至听到磨砂玻璃门和门板摩擦着就要打开，才从水中抬起头来。  
看来白石有随便给人钥匙的习惯。

 

“飞鸟，我刚刚在想事情，马上就出来。”  
“喔”，门口的人停止了手里的动作，西野这才长吁一口气。

 

原来已经这么久了吗？西野摸着感觉不到温热的水，晕晕乎乎地从浴缸里爬出来。

 

第四天

 

虽然约定好不去窥探对方的隐私，但是白石发誓她真的是坐在卧室的桌子前吹头发、无意间发现了就那样平摊在面前的日记本。

 

目光停留了几秒，转身往床铺上一躺，当然那之前还掩饰性地把日记本盖上了。  
可是这怎么睡得着？  
好奇心害死猫，三更半夜的，白石还是从床上爬起来，没别的人在也偷偷摸摸的感觉真是未曾体验过。

 

西野连写日记的风格都跟说话一样，寡言少语的。有的时候是隔了很长一段时间才记一两句话，意外的是偶尔会在文字旁边配上表情符号或者简笔画。  
想象着西野或是面无表情或是呈现和符号相似的表情一边写日记，在心里叫嚣着对方的可爱，当然后者应该不太可能。

 

「拒绝了一个男生的表白，没办法喜欢别人」  
「生酱今天给我准备了便当，不知道怎么拒绝……」  
「可能一辈子都无法克服恋爱恐惧这点」  
……

 

简短的话白石也需要想象着西野说这些话的心境去理解，看得慢不说，更令她在意的是对方关于恋爱的描述。  
据日记上记录的，前面还写有拒绝了什么样的人，后来可能是经历多了而不再记录，但也未曾写过喜欢什么人。结合日记本其他的信息，那么西野很有可能同文字中“恋爱恐惧”的字面意思一样。  
和自己不同，不是没有爱上过谁，而是对喜欢这件事本身感到恐惧。

 

想到第一次上床的时候，西野表现出异常疼痛的样子，甚至咬在自己右肩的齿痕也是过了好几天才褪去。  
当时她虽然讶异，同时从心底里升腾起和面对其他情人时所不同的情感，忽然有了干脆顺势提出尝试交往的建议的想法。

“白石桑如果是想着对我负责什么的就大可不必了”，西野背对着她，露出依旧分布着暗红印记的肩膀，“我会对自己的行为负责的”。

 

「我可能喜欢白石桑。」  
某一页划去了大片文字，剩下的只有这样一句话。  
白石捏着日记的手发抖着、骤然加快翻看的速度，终于在这本日记最后记录的文字看到了——  
「明天试着表白吧。」

 

眼眶发烫着，在“喜欢”和“表白”两页间来回翻看。  
西野把喜欢的心情埋到冻土之下，她看不见，也被彼此之间身份限制了深挖的勇气。

 

白石看着镜子里映射出的西野的脸，“我喜欢你”，她嘴唇轻微张合，模仿西野的口吻在喉咙里滚动着这几个字。  
会是这样的表白吗？亦或者是“要不要试着交往”，不行啊，无论如何、她都觉得不会是这样的情境。镜子里映着西野的脸，可那毕竟不是西野。

 

胸腔里总有什么情绪要破壳而出。  
冬天的空气仿佛是一层透明浅薄的墙，冲撞的时候硌得生生的疼痛。  
头脑发热地在相隔不远的西野家和自己家之间尚且清冷的街道上奔跑着，她甚至能听到风抽打在脸上的声音和肌肉因长时间未进行这样的运动发出的抗议。  
为冲动付出的代价就是，体验到冬日的凌晨五点多站在门口到底有多冷这件事。

 

白石抖着肩膀来回踱步，一边思索着为什么进自己家门之前还需要挨冻等在外面这件事。可是现在敲门未免太早，深谙对方睡眠习惯的她这么想着。

 

几天前毫不犹豫地把钥匙交给对方，追溯到再早一些的时候，她也不会随随便便领一夜情的对象到自己家。  
是了，有些事情一旦铺开想就会变得明朗，在凌晨五点多的冷风中，混乱的思绪和发热的头脑逐渐冷却。  
绝不承认自己过于迟钝的她把一大半的责任推脱给了没有勇气去思索到那一层，好吧，确实是有那么一点迟钝的。同时她觉得，这种时候如果有人帮忙参谋一下就好了，比如说松村，收割一箩筐单箭头但自己恋爱经验为零的白石总监十分尴尬。

 

是打直球还是曲线球呢？曾经的垒球部部长摇摆不定。  
这样下去好不容易鼓起的勇气都要消磨殆尽了，那些选择不如交到实践中去处理，虽然有这种想法的人等于在坑不久后的自己。

 

“白石桑？”在摁下门铃等了十多分钟之后，仍旧穿着睡衣、嘴唇苍白面色却带着几分不自然红晕的西野打开了门，“你等一下，我去换衣服”，说着有点摇摇晃晃地就往屋里走。  
“等等”，白石上前小心翼翼地捏住对方微凉的手，“娜酱，你哪里不舒服吗？”

 

“嗯……有点晕，大概是没睡醒”，现下行动迟缓的西野既没有甩开握住她的手，又格外乖顺地思考白石抛给她的问题。  
“果然”，光是手背贴着额头就传来不正常的偏高温度令白石蹙起眉头，“你发烧了，今天请假在家休息吧。”  
“不要紧的”，学着白石重复刚才动作的西野觉得并没有什么大碍，“我没有觉得很难受”。

 

“你这个人……”像是窝了一肚子的火，抓着对方手腕往卧室走的力度好像有些大了，西野依然一言不发，她还是叹了一口气放松了抓着的手。

“我替你请假，还是你自己请假？”  
“……我自己吧”，对视几秒钟后西野偏开视线，接过白石从床头找到的手机。

 

请完假后，西野摁了挂断就把手机抛到一边，床铺随着躺下的动作上下摇摆了几下。

“白石桑是不是对所有下属，还是说情人都这么温柔呢？”西野的语气淡淡的，但其中掺透了几分无可奈何。  
“如果说，我只对七濑一个人这样呢？”站在落地窗前进行着将窗帘拉上去些这项动作的白石停下动作，转身这么对她说。尽管发出那句“七濑”的是自己的声音，她还是不可避免地为之心绪混乱。

“虽然你的私生活我管不着，但是交换身体的期间我希望你不要顶着我的脸去和别的女孩子说这种情话。”  
西野翻转身子想要背对白石的动作被撑在她两侧的手臂阻止：“我是说认真的，七濑，我喜欢你，也希望你能更喜欢自己一点。”

 

阳光好死不死地打在白石的侧脸上，原本属于自己的脸原来也能看起来耀眼到心烦。  
“白石桑”，西野扭头到一边把脖颈对着自己，“太别扭了，用我的脸说这样的话什么的。”  
“诶——”  
好不容易积攒起来的冲动和勇气瞬间土崩瓦解。

 

西野的心思真是一道无解的数学题，白石发誓研究对方的语言是她这辈子做过最难的学问。  
借口着替她做早饭，从表白现场匆匆逃离。

 

还是干脆跟松村坦白，然后让对方帮忙一起分析一下吧，也省的对方哪天发现这件事时表现出一惊一乍的模样。从做完饭到被西野坚持着推去上班的路上，白石自暴自弃地思考着这个决定实施起来的具体措施。

 

第五天

 

昨天松村在自己的解释和“哈呼”的动作里轻易地接受了自己和西野互换身体的设定，根据对方所言，让西野做出这种这样的动作是绝对不可能的。这个说法让白石不知道该摆出什么样的表情。

 

“其实我早就发现不对劲了，呼呼~”  
“是是是，沙友理大人，你觉得娜酱是什么样的态度呢？”白石跟松村描述了昨天表白的场景。  
“这个嘛，我觉得还是见到本人之后，观察她的表现吧。”  
朋友，我觉得你这句话说了帮助不大，白石在心里默默吐槽。但好友知晓并接受这件颇为离奇的事情奇妙地让她打心底里放松了一点。

 

“还有说话的时候可以多观察对方的表情……”  
来上班的西野路过时不咸不淡地看了她们一眼，白石屁颠屁颠地就跟上了，连后来说的话都没听到。见色忘友！松村在内心愤愤地想，并且打算敲诈白石一顿烤肉作为“参谋”的报酬。

 

昨天下班表示想去探病的提议被西野果断地拒绝了，所以一天来她都在心里惦记着对方的身体状况。伸出去探额头的温度的手并没有被拒绝，后退了一下还是有些僵硬地站定。  
“已经没有发烧了”，似是做了什么无伤大雅的错事被大人抓包的小孩子一样小声地嘟哝着。  
“恩，确实。”

 

“白石桑说好的早上要来接我上班呢？”  
不得不说跟上西野话题的跳跃力是很有难度的一件事：“我以为......你不想。”  
“答应了别人的事情请好好做到。”  
“恩......恩。”  
低头就要开始工作的西野看起来心情十分不错的样子，笔直的偏细的眉毛弯成亲和力的弧度。替对方把垂落在眼睛旁边的头发别到耳后换来一个略微生涩的笑容。

 

“沙友理，我明天请你吃烤肉。”实际上好像什么都没做的松村，在路过白石旁边时被握住了手，虽然无功不受禄这类的原则不适用于她，但是对方高涨的情绪和像是忽然被拆穿了心里所想的松村还是被吓了一跳。  
“噢......”不明状况的她只能有点呆然地这么答道。  
过了半天反应过来时，白石已经飘飘然地正欲离开。  
“我说，娜酱答应你了吗？”  
“没有......不，可能是答应了。”  
“搞不懂，你是第一次恋爱吗？”语音刚落松村想到白石之前跟自己分享的恋爱史，好像、确实、是第一次来着。

 

她和西野，虽然当了好几个月的情人，甚至发生了互换身体这样离奇的事情，但是这之后开始了对于彼此来说都是初恋也可能目前还没确定关系的这样的历程？这真是令人意想不到的展开，没什么不好的就是，她不无满意。

 

电车里总是呈现拥挤却自顾自玩手机的场面，既是空间密集的，又被分成一小块一小块各自的区域。  
“白石桑从以前开始是不是就从来没有被人拒绝过？”她们站在座位旁的车门边，由于活动空间狭窄挨得距离过于近了些，看起来像处于热恋的情侣一样，面对面小声说着话。  
“这个嘛......确实。”  
“那你分得清喜欢和想要征服对方的心情吗？是哪一种呢？”对于白石来说未曾有过的冷淡和挫败感，便是西野，一旦她也跟其他人一样，是不是白石就会失却这份名为喜欢实为新鲜感的感情。

 

到站的声音传来时，西野从依旧哑口无言的白石身边挤过。  
她们各自的住所，恰好在同一站下车，却分别是不同的出站口。当初也多少是因为住得近的原因而制造了相处的便利条件。  
人群川流熙攘，她和西野分别被人潮夹带着往不同的方向。  
“娜酱......七濑！”声音如同投入大海的石子一样，在几米之间就被隔断。不知你是否有体验过逆着人潮行走这件事，像扑面的海浪，人群朝着你而来。

 

黄昏挟带着冷风而来，刚出站时胸闷状态一瞬间消散。  
“七濑”，声音终于清晰地从背后传来，然后她落入一个从后边而来的怀抱，使人失却了下一步的动作。  
“你要我分清楚哪种感情的话，现在我大概不能马上给你答案”，后背传来的声音充斥在她的耳廓内，“这确实是我从来都没有体验过的，但只有喜欢这件事是明确的。”  
就像我如果现在不追上来，那么下一刻就会开始后悔。

 

“走吧”，当白石走至和西野并肩的位置时，对方却加快了速度，隔着风衣的衣领模模糊糊地只听到这么一句话。  
“你接受我这个说法吗？”  
“......勉勉强强吧。”

 

早知道把游戏机和笔电也一起换来了，带几本漫画也可以啊，无聊缩在沙发上看电视的西野如是想道。  
门铃恰好在这个时候响起，是白石吗？

 

“飞鸟，怎么了吗？”不得不说透过猫眼看到的是斋藤时，心里竟冒出一丝失落。  
“听妈妈说，麻衣羊发烧了，所以我过来看看”，斋藤手里拿着一叠书，熟门熟路地就要往里挤。  
“本来就是低烧，现在已经好了”，西野赶忙往旁边挪出空当。

 

想不到昨天过来探望她的斋藤母亲还记着，并和在学校住宿回来的斋藤提及这事。

“嗯，那我就在这边写作业”，在茶几和沙发的空当抬头对上还呆楞在原地的西野，“怎么了，我以前不是经常这样嘛”。  
“没有”，忙不迭摆手，调小电视的声音，她蹭过去坐在斋藤偏后右方的沙发。

 

斋藤写作业的时候不去书房？对方平时和白石相处的时候也经常这样安安静静自然而然地做着各自的事却非要待在一个空间里？  
第一印象是和同龄人一样，会黏上来对着亲近的人撒娇，再相处下来，又是与年龄不相符的、仿佛可以不沾染上周围人气息的个体。

而白石对她来说，无疑是特殊的人。

 

西野本是好奇心不那么旺盛的人，偏偏对这些事多放了几分在意。

 

斋藤的侧脸专注得褪去了平日看起来略微稚嫩的模样，浓密得像小扇子的睫毛偶尔会颤动几下。  
“啪”，书本合上的声音把西野从思绪中拉回。

 

“其实我有一件事想问你”，斋藤半扭着身子，对上西野的视线，她的眼睛澄澈地仿佛可以照出一切的真相，令人不由自主地紧张起来。

 

“就是……麻衣羊，你比较喜欢西野桑吗？”  
“诶……”  
“还是我呢？”眨着眼睛似是狡黠，但是又难辨是不是出自真心。

 

思考的时间是不是太长了呢？  
西野费力地摆出白石平时惯常的笑容，“当然是飞鸟了”。  
“是喔”，斋藤背靠着沙发滚了一圈，贴近西野的位置，这时候分明又完全是小孩子的做派。

 

“毕竟麻衣羊以前说过，等我长大了就要娶我……”

 

第六天

 

“你喜欢斋藤桑吗？”开车的时候被这么问了，手一滑差点闯了个红灯。  
“飞鸟她对我来说就像妹妹一样。”  
“可是你有这样明确地跟她说过吗？”  
“说什么……”  
“拒绝……之类的。”

她把车暂时停靠在路边，徒然拔高了声线，“你觉得人与人之间不管什么形式的感情掺杂喜欢的可能性都该根除吗？这未免太极端了吧”。  
“难道不是吗？”  
“那你和生田呢。”

 

说完就骤然冷却的气氛凝固成冰，最为糟糕的是西野已经开始变红的眼眶。  
“我和生酱之间，已经什么都没有了……”尾音消散在空气里同时西野已经先一步下了车。

 

经过五天神经紧绷的工作日，总算迎来了离奇事件之后的第一个休息日。  
把窗帘拉开迎接清晨阳光的白石，突发奇想打电话尝试性地提出约饭的建议。  
“好啊……”窝在被子里的西野花了比平日多一倍的时间理解语句，连动动嘴巴这件事都麻烦似的，喉咙里的声音几不可闻。  
本来以为今天一直会这么顺利，只是……

 

沉重，太沉重了！  
松村夹烤肉的动作都变得不那么欢快。当然，也决计不能浪费的，在两个人里有一个人食不下咽的情况下，她还是得肩负起对食物的尊重。  
白石虽然在恋爱方面情商有点低，也不能全怪她吧。由垒球部长到公司总监，从来都是脑子不用转，啊不，眼珠都不用转一下，就有一大群女孩子排队任她挑选。

 

松村两颊都塞了烤肉，看起来像一只大仓鼠，安抚性地拍了拍已经消沉得趴在桌子上的白石：“听我说，你不觉得娜酱是在吃醋吗？”  
“你怎么知道的，吃醋”，看着一秒复活并弹起来的白石用不信任的眼神打量着自己，以前怎么没发现对方在这方面格外迟钝呢……

 

“不然就是单纯地想和你吵架了，可是——”  
松村把说话时鼓在腮帮里的烤肉咽下去，“有这个必要吗？”  
这么说的话，西野确实不是会特意找人吵架的无聊之人，而且非要说的话，她是与之相反的那类。

 

“我不是说了，让你观察娜酱说话时的表情，不要被她话语牵着鼻子走”，松村塞了一筷子烤肉给对面的好友。  
白石机械地嚼着嘴里的烤肉，神情严肃，俨然认真听课的中学生一样，就差没做笔记了。

 

比如说她在你告白的时候是否因耳背染上羞色而别扭，又比如吃着不自知的飞醋等女朋友来哄……  
西野就像一只刺猬，团成一团时，既会扎伤别人，更多的时候那些刺又会扎到自己。  
可是这只刺猬偶尔会在白石面前露出肚子上的软肉。  
松村声情并茂并且浑然不觉的“演讲”下，她在西野面前犯下的迟钝都像是什么罪恶滔天的事。

 

“……不要喝那么多酒啦。”  
“也不要哭了嘛。”  
“没有，是烟熏的。”  
“……”

 

出了店门依旧两颊红润，况且身体的主人本就是不胜酒力的体质。  
“我送你回家吧？”  
“我要去找娜酱——”白石拖着长长的尾音好似撒娇。  
“……今天还是先回家休息，等思考好明天再找她聊吧”，一般来说身边有一个疯疯傻傻癫癫的人，剩下的人多少都会变得可靠起来，想来今天也是和平时角色互换了。

 

“我说，只是吵架了，你也不要像失恋一样沮丧嘛。”  
副驾驶座上很久没有应声，她才发现自己好友已经迅速进入了呼吸平稳的睡眠状态。睡颜乖巧得毫无防备，还带有几分委屈的神情，嘟哝着要去找娜酱。  
不知道西野看了会不会心软原谅她，反正作为白石的好友，无论对方渣了妹子还是做了什么其他不至于伤天害理的事，她总归是站在白石这方，何况这次她确实安放了一颗真心。

 

西野这边也好不到哪里去。  
斋藤说要一起去超市买东西不分由说就把她给拖来了。也是嘛，大抵又是和写作业一样习以为常的相处方式之一。

 

喜欢的定义太广泛，诚如白石所说她对斋藤只是像妹妹一样，这也是一种喜欢。面前的人是否真的喜欢白石，还是小孩子挂在嘴边的那种，都难以从对方的脸上捕捉到。  
斋藤也真的就再没提及之前发生的事，可能昨天已经算干脆地结束话题了。或者平日也有叫嚷着类似的话语。  
目光停留得太久，还会惹来意味不明的回视。每次她有下一句就是宣布被发现的错觉时，斋藤反而适时偏开了话题。  
仿佛罪行没有被揭露却整日揣着一颗心战战兢兢的逃逸犯。

 

西野只得低头装作玩手机，屏幕上有一条来自生田的未读line信息——  
「娜酱，最近适应一些了吗？有没有遇到什么麻烦？」  
「没有问题，生酱比赛加油！」犹豫了一下，想到过几天生田还有钢琴比赛，她这些纠结确实算不上什么。  
「(σ???)σ」

和生田扯东扯西地聊了鸡毛蒜皮的小事，心情明朗了许多。直至身处和她存在时差地区的好友说着“好困”，她想象着对方睡眼惺忪夸张的表情，笑着给生田发了晚安。  
退出和生田line的对话框回到主界面，依旧没有其他未读消息，对这样扭扭捏捏的情绪既没有自觉，也没有人替她归结为恋爱的心思。

 

“蛋黄酱，要吗？”斋藤双手各拿了一瓶冲着她摇晃。  
“放推车里吧”，西野有点心不在焉地回答，也没看到对方若有所思的样子。转头被斋藤推车里码得整整齐齐的一排牛奶罐吓到，当然在情绪不表露在脸上这点她还是颇为擅长的。

 

现下正处于拥有白石身份这个便利条件，她也不是没有冒出以此和斋藤谈论的想法。  
卑劣。  
斋藤拥有的感情，不论是哪一种，可那也不是该由自己决定的。

 

结账的时候装了两个袋子，斋藤提起来的时候掂量了一下，把其中一个递给她。  
走在路上时对方贴过来时，带着天生的淡淡香气。  
像小孩子的喜欢一样纯粹，同时不能当做小孩子对待。

 

西野背后和怀里各塞了一个抱枕，把头搁在膝盖这样缩着坐在沙发上。  
电视里播放的黄金档综艺节目是一期不落追着看的，她往前凑地微微眯着眼睛，无意识学着电视里动作、手指摆弄着。

 

手机屏幕依然毫无动静，冰冷的电子机械也无从得知主人为何反反复复地用手指触碰按键。

 

最后她抓起了放置在茶几上的手机。  
「麻衣，我们再谈谈吧，关于那件事。」  
噼里啪啦打完一小串字，犹豫着屏幕在亮和暗之间重复了几回，她把光标移到名字后面，删除后重新打上了“白石桑”。

 

送信提示成功后，直至躺到床上都没有收到回信，酸涩的情绪像是会活动的生物一样窸窸窣窣地由心脏处蔓延，她才觉得委屈了。

 

第七天.上

 

“七濑的脸，跟你爸爸的真像呢”，小时候她被牵着手，遇到的亲戚和邻居都会这么说。从将大半个身子缩在大人身后，到后来进步到可以低头拉住爸爸的衣角勉强能站立于一旁。  
“跟爸爸像”是夸奖的意味吗？因为说这句话的人都是眼含笑意，她便也开始跟着开心。

 

后来在父母离婚之后，妈妈也总是这么说，带着叹息和无奈，被包裹好偶尔泄露出来的名为厌恶的眼神。

 

只是一个事实而已，仿佛染上不同的情绪就能决定对错似的。

 

年幼的西野自然是体悟不到这点的，小孩子仅能从对方的言语和态度判断自己是被讨厌了。  
出于何种原因、招致什么后果，也许在很久以后都会被淡忘。只有那时候被讨厌时望向自己的眼神和这件事本身足以令她在无论多少年之后回想起来，仿佛溺水一般的感觉侵入她的四肢。  
她想抓住什么作为浮木，事实上却总是把一切都推开。

 

“我喜欢你”，有很多人这么对西野说过，或是忐忑或是真诚，也不乏有准备了相当一段足以使人心动的表白。一开始她捏着手心里的一把汗，只想从表白的现场逃离。  
到后来不至于紧张，但看着面前一张一合的嘴唇，却也无法高兴。

 

“跟我交往试试吧”，而生田这么一遍遍说着的时候，总是带着笑意。喜欢是那么值得开心的事情吗？她想逃离的那个漩涡。

 

这里面每一个字都让她心底随之颤抖的，并拥有和紧张等量心动的便是白石的表白。那一定就是喜欢了。  
就像曾经无数次她想从白石身边逃离的反复挣扎、求而不得的心情一样。

 

冗杂的梦境抽去了西野全身的力气，最后白石皱着眉头对她说：“对自己好一点”。  
梦境的最后是白石，这一点致使整个梦都没那么糟糕，看着天花板的西野想。

 

过了很久她才手指弯曲着勾住床头柜放置的衣服，由于被子的阻碍，动作缓慢略带笨拙地换着衣服。  
落地镜里映射的，交换身体前她在白石脖子上啃咬的痕迹已经结痂脱落……

 

不是没有宿醉过，类似推脱不了的酒局作为社会人多多少少都有经历。按着每一根神经末梢都叫嚣疼痛的头部，白石第一次为宿醉感到后悔。

 

公司的酒会上，安安静静待在角落的西野总有推拒不了喝酒的时候，她抿嘴扯出一个不怎么专业的笑容，露出大白牙的时候周身阴郁的气质消失殆尽，缓慢吞咽着不擅长应对的酒精。

 

几杯酒下肚脚步已经虚浮起来了，站着都摇摇晃晃的自己在酒会进行到一半的时候未免太扫兴了吧，她只尽力不让难受的样子表露出来。  
“有觉得好一点了吗？”跑到洗手间用冷水拍打脸颊的人闻声缩了下肩膀，水呛到鼻腔里、停止不了咳嗽。  
“抱歉”，白石的手顺着下属蝴蝶骨之间来回轻抚时，感受到的是过于纤瘦的触感。

 

“咳咳……咳，白石桑怎么来了？”  
“刚刚看到你好像有点不舒服的样子，转头人就不见了”，白石捏着湿巾，小心翼翼地擦拭着西野脸上的水珠。

闭着眼、睫毛微颤着，沿着下巴滴落在白衬衫上的水渍印成一块。脸上湿漉漉的西野大概不知道自己有一种绵软的色气感，致使她抹在西野脸上的动作僵硬了些、滞留的时间长了些。

 

两个人都心照不宣地没有提及。  
直至地点顺其自然地从酒会换成了白石家里，这便是一切的开端。

 

昨天回家时大概可以用不省人事来形容。  
白石光是知道西野不轻易沾酒，喝酒之后原来竟难受到这种地步，看来换回身体之后，她得替对方挡下一切劝西野摄入酒精的行为。

 

终于充上电的手机屏幕在几秒钟之内亮了起来，交换了电话卡之后接收的讯息少了很多，清静的同时有点儿不习惯。第一时间跳出来的来自西野的line讯息令她深吸了一口气。

「白石桑，关于那件事，我们能再谈一下吗？」  
不管怎么看，通讯的时间显示都是12个小时前。

 

“嘟……嘟……嘟……”拨打电话时反复传来的都是机械且精密的电子音。  
是生气了吧？思考着直接去找对方的白石貌似终于开窍了。

 

“喜欢是什么样一种感受呢？”垒球部休息的空当，白石侧着头问一旁的卫藤。  
“麻衣羊不是总能把一切梳理得井井有条，连走路时都慢条斯理地、好像没有什么事情能让你紧张。如果有一天哪个人让你失去这份从容，大概就是喜欢吧。”  
“这样……”权当打发时间的问题，她也没怎么往心里去。

 

现在想想，认识西野以来，岂止是没法从容，明明时间充裕还要行色匆匆地，以前的自己绝对无法想象。  
头晕晕沉沉的，保险起见还是不要开车比较好，附近也很难打到车。冬天的街道即使接近中午的时刻依旧清冷，白石缠紧了一点儿围巾好显得自己没有冻得那么可怜。

 

在笃定对方不喜欢自己的时候畏畏缩缩不代表心意互通之后还束手束脚是吧。  
摸着没有遮挡物、冻红的有点滑稽的鼻子，搓了搓脸颊，为自己鼓劲。

 

大衣的口袋里隐约传来了震动的感觉，随后是这两天新设的专属于西野的来电铃声。  
冬天让感官和四肢变得迟钝，花了一会儿才从口袋里捞出手机，向右解锁的动作却怎么也没有被手里的机械接收到，她有些不利索地扯拉着右手的手套，一边担心随时可能会被挂断的电话。

 

“喂，娜……”  
“麻衣羊，是我。”  
“嗯……怎么了吗？飞鸟”，被斋藤发现不是什么值得惊讶的事情，在怎么样的情境下才是染上惊异色彩的原因。对方了解情况到了什么地步呢？西野的手机又是为什么在斋藤那里？一大堆的疑问和需要解释的地方令白石不知从何说起。

 

“你现在没在开车吧，嗯？”  
“没有”，捏紧了手机，印象里对方用这样慌乱的语气说话没有过几次，连带着她一同染上同样的情绪。

 

“听我说……西野桑，我是说她……出车祸了”  
“我们刚刚到医院，中心医院，麻衣羊你有在听吗？”

 

“西野……西野七濑吗？”白石费力地将徘徊在牙关的名字念出来。  
“……总之你先冷静一下再过来吧，不要开车，不然让……接你”，浅叹声隔着屏幕传来。  
斋藤的话被分割成片段和字符，听不真切，也不能完全理解。

 

“飞鸟，我马上就到”，仿佛是经过了很长一段时间，她才对着手机说出话。

 

“那之前，西野桑让我传达一句话。”

 

刚刚找回了一点自我意识的白石，被这句话挟带到更为寒冷的地方，捏在手里的那只手套掉在地上也浑然不觉。  
“对不起，麻衣，如果身体永远换不回来的话……”

 

第七天.下

 

“白石……啊有了，白石桑的话是在406病房……”小护士的话还没说完，眼前人已经急匆匆地跑走了。

在报上西野的名字时，护士纳闷地查了半天没找到，白石这才想起车祸的该是自己的身体。好在对方没有放在心上，医院里说话颠三倒四的家属见得多了，关心则乱嘛。

 

病房里没有出现白石一路上猜想的任何一种状况，西野分明好端端地坐在病床上，最多就是脚上的石膏证明确实有车祸这么一回事。  
在一旁的斋藤见白石来了，只抬了抬下巴，视线却还是落在西野身上，“我就说嘛”，她凑到面前的人耳边。

 

“飞鸟，这是……怎么回事？”  
等到放松下来，白石才觉得浑身肌肉酸痛，四肢都绵软无力得不像话。  
偏向一侧的衣领，有点乱糟糟的头发，气喘吁吁、狼狈不堪，便是现在的样子。

 

“恶作剧”，斋藤倒是很坦荡地对着白石耸肩，“帮助一下哄不好女朋友的人”。  
“你……”  
无论是知情不报还是扭曲已知情况，随便哪一点都足以使人生气，可是她清楚自己是有过分宠斋藤了，对方也绝不是什么娇纵的孩子。

 

“对不起，白石桑，这也是我同意的事”，西野双手揪着被子，一边为自己的想法懊恼，一边不可避免地同斋藤所说的、白石会为此紧张慌乱而生出开心的情绪。  
“麻衣羊”，斋藤已经走到她旁边，“西野桑出车祸之后，宁愿打电话给我，这不是很严重的问题吗？她可是你的女朋友”。  
总是无法赋予对方安全感、也有没好好传达的话语。

 

在赶过来的路上，她想着西野的问题，比起一辈子换不回身体这点，果然还是要是永远失去西野的话、想到就心脏发痛。

她其实感情观一直很简单，过去正如对方所说比起任何人其实更喜欢自己，换不回身体自然很困扰。到后来喜欢西野，分出一份喜欢，她理所当然地认为，感情就是这样一件事。  
可是不是的，她对西野远不是征服而已，奔跑时几近窒息的那一瞬间想，如果这时候换回身体就好了，替对方承受一切也好。

 

“飞鸟，你是什么时候知道的，交换身体这件事”，沉默良久之后开口。  
“大概……修学旅行回来的那一天吧。”  
白石转头看向西野的方向，后者摇了摇头，“我也是今天才知道的”。

 

这小鬼原来一直在暗中观察，而且虽然说得头头是道，实际上让人家女朋友生气的，难道不是跟你也脱不了关系吗？刚刚一时忽略的要点终于被想起来。

 

“谁把你宠得这么无法无天的，嗯？”  
“不就……似你吗？”斋藤的一张小脸被对方两手蹂躏着，捏到变形勉强挤出一句话。  
“……”  
谁都好，希望日后能有那么一个人可以治住她。

 

西野坚持说医院里太闷，不喜欢消毒水的味道，要回家休养。做了全身检查之后，除了腿上的石膏，确实没什么问题。

 

松村听说后便开了车来接。  
斋藤不住地在后视镜里打量后排两个沉默不语的人，事情被引向另一个糟糕的方向了？算了，这里的话，还是让她们自己解决吧，她不负责任地想。  
“松村，去吃甜品吗？”  
“约约约！”

抵达白石家之后，松村和斋藤就甩下她们往另外一个目的地绝尘而去。  
“真是……”

 

西野没有像平日那样陷在沙发里，而是把拳头放在大腿上端坐着。注意到对方的小动作，白石好气又好笑地故意坐在沙发的另一端。  
“麻衣......”西野往她那边挪了一下，“还在生气吗？”  
“一开始确实有，但是，还是我让你不安了吧。”

 

没有结结实实地撞上，刮擦时跌倒拉伤了韧带，不算是那么严重的事。  
但是由司机带到医院之后，一个人去接受各种检查，坐在病床上翻着手机通讯录，犹豫再三最后拨打了斋藤的电话。  
跳到西野没什么大碍的结果和斋藤打电话给她这项行为之前，她应该想到的，过去却从未于这个层面上考虑事情。西野不喜欢麻烦别人，更不会轻易接纳另一个人。

 

“会不会疼啊，这个”，白石轻轻点了一下石膏。  
“恩......摔倒的那一下比较痛，起身的时候我以为自己完全没事，走了几步才发现脚好像也有点儿疼。”  
这个答案使人哭笑不得。

 

“飞鸟她之前是不是跟你说过什么了？”  
“比如说长大之后你娶她之类的......”  
她想起小时候，自己脸贴着小小的斋藤，被萌到不行地说等对方长大了要嫁给自己，而当时的斋藤拼命地推搡，一边说着“才不要”。

 

尽管大抵是素来擅长观察人的斋藤不知什么时候就发觉了自己对西野的感情，也想要由各个方面送上助攻，但是，也真是够折腾人的。  
白石在同一天内第二次由衷地希望有人可以管制一下愈发腹黑的祖宗。

 

“还是七濑说得对。”  
“恩？”  
“果然应该狠狠地‘拒绝’飞鸟才是。”  
“斋藤桑将来可是要嫁给你的人。”  
“饶了我吧……”  
白石往西野的方向倾斜，有气无力地将脑袋靠在对方肩上。

 

“我刚刚一直在想，果然还是换回来比较好。”  
“嗯……”  
“因为我喜欢你，所以当然也包括脸和其他的一切，完整的比较好吧。”  
再一次认认真真地告白，这次白石没有看漏对方耳背上染上的微红颜色。

 

“我去做饭吧”，她捏了捏西野的脸，转身时被拉住了手。  
“……我果然还是，有点麻烦的性格吧。”  
且不说别扭的性格，再加上总是不打算依赖别人从各种意义上来说更为麻烦。  
“对啊”，在这里没有否认还是出乎意料了，西野下意识低头的当下，听到了对方染上了笑意的声音，“所以，以后麻烦我一个人就行了”。

 

虽然被这么说了，但也有不想麻烦对方的事啊。  
“一个人真的可以吗？”  
“嗯，麻衣出去吧”，被严肃地拒绝了。  
“可是，不管是我的还是你的，之前不都看过很多……”没说完就被捂住了嘴。

 

电视里的综艺节目换了一个，西野依旧没有从浴室里出来。  
该不会在里面睡着了吧，有前车之鉴的人总归使人不放心，白石靠近玻璃门板，轻轻敲击。  
“七濑？”  
“进来一下”，里面传来了轻微的声音，似乎还有些不好意思。

 

“唔，麻衣，可以扶一下吗？”坐在浴缸边缘的西野小小声地嘟哝着，朝她伸出了手。  
“当然，我说了嘛，七濑可以尽管麻烦我，也只能麻烦我一个人。”  
如果什么时候可以换回身体就好了，但是就算是现在，也足够令人在异常中的日常感受到幸福。

 

今天也太累了吧，不如说这一整个礼拜都足够折腾人的，白石脑袋贴上枕头的一瞬间，眼皮就沉重得睁不开了。  
昏昏沉沉的时候，旁边的人贴到了更近的位置，她感受到对方的头埋到了她的后颈，呼吸喷洒到皮肤上。

 

“七濑，我好困”，她口齿不清的声音摻了几分撒娇的意味。  
闻言蹭着她脖颈的人乖乖停止了动作，只是依旧保持着环抱的动作。  
睡着之前，白石努力翻转了身子，朝向西野的一侧，然后把对方拉到怀里。

 

“喜欢麻衣”，彻底进入睡眠之前，她听到了这样的话。  
“嗯……”

 

结

 

腰上搭着一只手臂，不那么紧密却缠绕着，挨着的距离过分近了。  
什么时候姿势调转的？连躺着的位置也一并交换。

 

习惯在睡觉时把窗帘拉得严严实实，这会儿眯起眼睛才能勉强看到一个轮廓。  
“七濑，七濑……”小声呼唤对方名字的果然是属于自己的声音，西野只不耐地挨着她的肩膀蹭了蹭，从喉咙里发出小声的意味不明的话语，便用头抵着继续睡了。

 

今天是要上班的吧？不过现在还早就是了。  
白石想到交换身体那会儿，西野坐在床上一脸淡然的样子。自己几天来经历的惊吓比那夸张多了。她也未曾想到过，经过七天之后，误打误撞地从了解对方到成为恋人。  
那就再睡一会儿吧，她看着西野想。

 

直到闹钟响起来的时候，姿势不方便而导致去抓时响着的玩意“咚”地一声落在地上，依旧孜孜不倦地发出响声。早晨的闹钟大概可以列入最令人心烦的物品之一。

 

“麻衣——”，西野刚睡醒时说话的尾音被拖长，好似在撒娇，想要蹭着对方才发现白石已经坐起来了，这才不情不愿地从被窝里爬出来。  
“我们是不是换回来了？”过了好一会儿她才反应过来。

白石好笑地用手撑着挪了挪位置凑近，亲吻对方因为细软而总在刚睡醒时翘起的头发，“是啊，你现在得上班”。  
“喔……”昨天请了几天假的也是白石的身份。

 

“那我给你准备早饭。”  
“七濑会烧饭？”白石挑起的眉毛充分表达了不信任，至少她从未看过西野做饭的样子。  
“会……煮鸡蛋和热牛奶。”  
“嗯，足够了”，她捏了捏为了节约早上时间动作格外迅速的恋人的手，开始慢条斯理地换衣服。

 

也有韧带拉伤过几天照样活蹦乱跳的人，关键在于如果不谨慎对待存在以后容易多次患发的可能性，所以白石还买了轮椅和拐杖。当时被斋藤说夸张得不行，现在却用到了自己身上。  
当白石拄着拐杖出现时，不知道哪里戳到小口喝牛奶的西野的笑点，趴在餐桌上笑足了五分钟。

 

“也不看看是谁的错……”  
“我倒是觉得，麻衣这样挺可爱的”，西野伸长手臂戳了戳白石的脸，对方笨拙的样子总归是新奇的体验。  
她顺势侧转脖子，在西野的手指上轻咬了一下，果不其然看到恋人红起来的脸，“我也觉得七濑害羞的时候很可爱”，敲鸡蛋的动作都变得雀跃了几分。

 

“早安吻”，白石叫住正打算出门的西野。  
这算哪门子早安啊？  
尽管如此，西野还是俯下身用舌头卷去白石嘴角的牛奶，然后亲吻了一下她的嘴唇。  
本意只是亲一下脸的白石有些呆楞地看着女朋友对她露出笑容、小幅度地挥手告别。

 

比起总是宅在家里的西野，偏向室外派的白石觉得时间难捱极了，过几天还是提早去上班吧，反正只是坐在办公室。

 

给斋藤传了一条表明身体换回来的消息后，回复着line上认识的人听说她车祸而发来的接连不断的消息。  
也有消息传播着不知为何变成很严重的情况。从一开始耐心地回复到后来越来越多的未读信息。她干脆到各个line群里发了消息后就把手机扔到一边。

 

也没有西野发来的消息，不计形象地陷入沙发，这时候传来了门铃声。  
响了几声后，听到钥匙和门锁发出的咔嗒声。

 

“飞鸟，你现在不上课吗？”  
“自习”，斋藤进门之后，来回绕了几圈，看起来特别焦躁，“不说这个，我刚刚遇到了生田”。  
“就是她说自己叫生田，是西野桑的朋友，在房子外面绕圈。”  
觉得对方形迹可疑的斋藤便上前搭话了。

“我是来看娜酱的。”  
“那你怎么不进去呢？”  
后来解释了一通之后，生田从斋藤口中得知两人身体已经交换回来了，那么现在脚瘸了的就是白石了。  
“早知道不来了”，生田这么说着便跟斋藤告别说自己过两天还有个比赛，就不进去了。

 

“就这样？”白石眯起眼睛打量面前气呼呼的斋藤，肯定有什么部分没有说吧。  
“就这样……我只是觉得，这个叫生田的人莫名其妙地令人烦躁。”  
“喔……”她看着一副受不了样子的斋藤，也许会变成很有趣的发展也说不定，当然幸灾乐祸的情绪没有表现在脸上就是。

 

“啊，对了，虽然生田不打算过来了，有一句话要传达给西野桑。”  
“以前娜酱还欠我一个要求吧，虽然我没放在心上，但是非要说的话，能幸福就好了……”

“生田对西野桑真够好的。”  
“嗯……”  
“不要担心，麻衣羊，我还是觉得你比较好，毕竟生田这人太烦了”，斋藤拍了拍她的肩膀，语气真挚地说。  
“……”这到底是对生田有多大的成见啊。

 

“我回来了”，西野一边把买来的菜放到厨房，转头看到白石略微迟钝地跟她打招呼。  
“欢迎回来。”  
跟想象中的热情回应有些差距，原本她在工作途中想给白石发line信息，又觉得这样过分黏人了，明明只是分开几小时而已。

 

西野绕回到玄关，拉着一个不大的旅行箱经过沙发。  
“这是……？”  
“刚刚回家了一趟，拿了点衣服行李，所以回来得晚了。”  
“且不说要不要住一起，最近几天肯定需要住过来照顾你吧。”  
“麻衣？”

 

白石起身时有些跌跌撞撞地、顺势把头搁在过来扶着她的西野肩膀，“那就同居嘛”。  
下巴蹭着肩膀，西野怕痒似的往后缩，“……我怎么愈发觉得白石总监幼稚了”。  
“来日方长，我不介意七濑发掘对我各方面的认知。”

轻轻拍打了几下像牛皮糖一样黏着她的人的后背，“我要去做饭了”。  
“煮鸡蛋？”  
“……买了菜谱，而且顺便不是还有你可以指导一下。”

 

意外地、西野作为初学者也未见手忙脚乱，至少动作看起来还是像模像样的，说不定对方有这方面的天赋。  
况且她在工作上也是如此，不然又如何胜任几天前忽然转变为的总监身份，她只是一向没有十足的竞争心，对外界各种事项都不甚上心罢了。

 

“我今天在做一份新的企划书。”  
“嗯，需要我的帮助吗？”  
“不必了，以我自己的能力就可以完成。”  
西野把做好的菜端到餐桌上，招呼白石过来吃。

“茄子，也吃一点吧？”白石开玩笑地夹了一块往西野碗里送。  
来不及将米饭咽下的西野只得大力摇头，用筷子比了一个“叉”，待到终于能说话时，“这个还是不必了”。  
“那就是特地给我买的”，她自然是知道这是对方从以前开始就讨厌的食物。

 

“吃完饭就躺着也不怕发胖吗？”  
“唔，从刚刚开始就好困，靠一会儿。”  
侧躺在沙发上的人整个人倾斜着脑袋挨着西野的肩膀，竟然不知不觉睡着了。  
大多数时候，她都觉得白石是遥不可及的，到后来呈现在自己面前的或是可靠的、或是温暖的，也有无法镇定的时候。但都没有像睡着时呼吸平顺、睫毛一颤一颤的、安静而孩子气的模样。

 

不知道她是否由于梦见了什么，因此眉头皱着，眉间隆起一个小包。  
西野伸手去抚平对方的眉头，发觉肩膀无比酸涩，打算起来倒一杯水顺便活动一下。

 

然后便发觉白石脚上的石膏绷带松了，蹲在一边给松散的带子打了一个蝴蝶结。不自觉发出的笑声吵醒了睡觉的人。  
“……七濑”，刚睡醒的人带着黏腻的鼻音，“怎么了吗？”  
“没有”，她只觉得从刚刚开始白石就特别喜欢黏着她，“麻衣才是，有什么想说的话吧”。

 

“这样说的话，确实是有吧。”  
“嗯，那是什么呢？”她复又坐在白石的身边，耐心等待对方开口。  
“生田和我，你不是说没有比生田更好的人了吗？”  
“那么为什么是我呢？”

 

“你偷看我日记了吧？”万万没想到对方说出的是这句话，白石有些窘迫地咳了几声。  
“算了，也没关系”

“说到这个话，当然是生酱比较好了。”

 

闻言躺在她大腿上的人，幼稚地侧身转到到另一侧，把头埋到她肚子做出拒绝继续听下去的样子，惹得西野不住想笑。

 

“可是，谁叫我喜欢你呢。”  
这大概是白石总监这辈子听过的无数情话中最令人心动的表白。

End

番外：前日谈

 

西野发出的喘息声没有因为用手掩盖而尽数吞没，压抑着如同呜咽，低低地徘徊在这个空间里面。

浸染着哭腔的呻吟声敲打着白石的理智，发着热，一寸一寸、每分每毫。

她们死守着各自的防线，情事之中也毫不例外，不，大概得说、尤其是这种事情上。

她拨开西野汗湿的刘海，却没有于湿漉漉的眼皮上留下烙印，她凑上前的距离最终缩短在脖颈的部位，没有再往前一分——

她们不会接吻。

即便是逾越地过多了，再多还是不行，白石清楚和对方相处的法则。她无法测量多一分少一毫细枝末节的偏差，但底线到哪里为止，总归是明白的。

西野对于情事生理上极其敏感，她自我厌恶，尤其讨厌此方面。

眼尾容易沾染着微红和眼泪、皮肤比起情绪更快起了变化，眼泪和呜咽都是妥协性举止。

呐，不消亲吻和情话就变得如此悸动的自己，平素无论多么恪守维持距离的信条，都糟糕透顶了吧。

白石一定知道。她用手背挡住眼皮，慢慢变得湿漉的雾气蒸腾到眩晕——

她的溃不成军。

对方的手指丝毫没有因此停滞进攻，起初没入了一根，再然后并拢的双指发起了攻势。

没有一次性到底，而是中途半端就后退，连带着令她双耳发烫的水声，西野咬着下唇，致使无力的惊呼压抑成低吟。那人的手指再次进发，却始终没有干脆地缓解她的折磨。

“白石桑……”

她不愿意告饶，也抓不住其他东西，就像在大海上浮浮沉沉的人，海浪就要吞没了她。

但呼唤白石的名字，竟能在一定程度上缓解她的不安。

白石桑、白石桑、麻衣……

只遗漏了一句呼唤出口，白石便抬头看她。她的视线里氤氲着水汽，如同戴着模糊镜片的人眯着眼睛始终难以分辨。

白石亲吻她的耳垂，轻缓的动作令人颤栗，尔后又将轻浅的牙印烙印其上。舌尖沿着牙印舔舐时，她尽力偏过了头。

“做这种事情的时候，叫人的姓氏才更加糟糕吧”，含糊的声音花了好久才被粘滞的思维吸收，“七濑这么叫显得我很糟糕”。

“就像衣冠楚楚的斯文败类……”

那倒是好像没有。

西野分辨出了白石仅仅在情事中失却的温柔，大抵是为了征服。

和征服的冲动。

她知道对方人生顺遂得不可思议，被上天眷顾过、天使亲吻后赋予的独家权力般的，唯一无法掌控的便是因为延长了欲望冲动、拖长*到情人身份的自己。

设身处地地思考，假若对调身份，自己或许会更加暴戾也说不定。

复又开始抽送的手指溃散了思维，她咬在对方近似艺术品的肩膀上，白皙的肤色如同涂上了胭脂才罢休。

白石倒吸了一口凉气。

困乏感的浪潮一次次拍打着她，拖曳至大海深处，她的意识逐渐抽离……

白石总是比西野醒得早一些，面对着不正当关系的同床者疲惫而乖巧的睡颜，她进行自我反省——

为何一次次过度放肆情欲，为什么至今延续着扭曲的关系？

作为情人的第一条法则应当是：抱着权当打发无聊的游戏心态。

第一次和西野上床是公司的宴会之后，安安静静的人从埋头喝酒到软在她的怀里的过程尚未完全厘清，对方的口红印便已经不安分地印在开车送她回家的白石脸上。

是蓄意的勾引？

换一个人她都有绝对的自信去判定，但对象是西野，那个清清冷冷、惜字如金的沉默下属。

白石好不容易才没有让爱车一头扎到自家门上。西野勾着她的脖子，嘴唇磨蹭在侧脸，不消想自己脸上是如何的“惨状”，光是呼吸声就已经充斥着狭小的空间。

她是询问过西野的，理所当然的、醉酒的人没有清醒的意识，她也知道。

“娜酱……”

“七濑”，嚼着这个称呼的发音更使自己安心，忘却上下属的同事关系，“做吗？”

她是询问过西野的，画蛇添足的举动使她安心。

回答她的是对方忽然凑上前来堵住她的唇。日后她才知道，西野本能性地抗拒接吻的行为，那么现在，一定是真的迷醉了。

那是发生在她们交换身体之前，作为情人关系少有来自西野的主动。

柔软的唇瓣沾染着酒气，轻轻含着她的，舌尖不安分游走于唇线上。她光知道接吻是做爱时的一个步骤和前戏，未曾因为简单的吻而勾起情欲。

安全带和狭小空间是限制行动的阻碍，而对方不知何时卸下了妨碍。

她缠住不安分舔舐的舌尖，抵入对方的口腔——即便被人按压在座位上亲吻，主动权依旧需要夺回。

“来我家吧”，日后一遍遍的情事中她独爱抚摸西野湿漉漉的眼尾。

到底算是谁勾引的谁？

细密的吻、揉皱了因而需要赔偿给下属的长裙、不乏恶劣兴致残留在脖子的痕迹。

所以，当西野吟叫疼痛时，略微迟疑的白石还是被对方惩罚般地咬了肩膀。

酒精和疲劳双重夹击，下属最后昏昏沉沉地睡着。大概是要引人遐想了，大热天的，西野脖子的吻痕和她肩头的齿痕不管如何遮盖都有点儿糟糕，像是一对的情侣物品。

“我觉得自己有点喜欢你。”

“娜酱，要不要在一起试试看？”

“也许我们可以交往，对于这个提议你会怎么看待？”

她自顾自出神，身旁的人尚处于睡眠之中。

怎么看待？当然是糟！糕！透！顶！了！

她至今发生关系的对象没有一个是身边的人，诚然和西野的关系并不十分密切，但身为同事多少会有接触吧，多么尴尬可想而知。

白石顶着浓重的黑眼圈揉乱了即便是刚睡醒都纹丝不动的发型。

“白石桑”，对方声音一贯清清冷冷的、干净又单一，“你该不会是想要对我负责吧”。

“都是成年人，上床是你情我愿的。”

她当然知道，不需要西野来教简单的道理。那样隐藏冰霜的眼神，天生高傲的人以高昂的头颅和从容穿戴为回应。好心又体贴地取出了一套略显宽松的职业套装给西野。

那人皱着眉头却无法拒绝——昨天揉烂了的长裙和她的贴身衣物仍旧散落于地板。

第一次是偶然，那么，不甚愉快的初次经历之后的第二次、第三次呢……

“麻衣羊——”

邻居家的小孩拖长了撒娇的口吻，冷淡如斋藤、撒娇的时候总会让人忍不住心中软塌塌成一摊水，如果不是西野正坐在她腿上、她埋首啃咬对方脖颈的话。

“咳”，确认彼此的仪态和衣领都恢复端正，手掌相贴的红润脸颊好歹恢复正常温度，白石才去开了门。

斋藤就像加了牛奶的咖啡，而西野是苦茶。

曾经面对斋藤的询问时，白石如是说。

“那么麻衣羊更喜欢咖啡吧”，小孩子满是得意的笑容，“我记得你不喜欢喝茶的”。

“当然……”她不知道自己的回答迟疑了，信誓旦旦地说，“我自然喜欢飞鸟”。

斋藤挽着白石的手臂，眼神飘落的方向却是西野那边。

审视的目光中，一向站立得不怎么直的西野反倒挺得笔直、抿着唇回望。

世间的感情真的很难界定，比起这个，商场上明枪暗箭她倒是能轻松抵挡。比如单单是斋藤的感情，在她心里、西野眼里和本人真正持有的，恐怕都是不同吧……

“娜酱，你留着这儿吃饭还是回家？”

斋藤被邻居家传呼回去之后，白石询问从刚刚开始变得更加沉默的西野。

“怎样都好，不过待会儿再吃好了。”

大拇指揩着的唇瓣呼吸化为湿润，白石没有一次可以因为西野而溃散的战线中取得胜利，只是她不知道，是两败俱伤而已。

她照旧没有尽数没入自己的手指，弯曲着搜刮尔后退出，听到对方低低的呻吟复又重新埋入，真的性质恶劣吧。

不需要强硬掰开覆盖眼睛的手背，她捏了捏西野的手心，轻缓挪开了情动而变得无力的肢体，泪水很快沾湿了白石的指节。

“我比较喜欢看着七濑的脸”，她说，“可以不要遮起来吗？”

一点一点地、人是会慢慢陷入泥沼的，等意识到时，她已经只剩下头部露在外面。

她只让高傲的狮子在情事占据上方，还是过分危险了，到底什么时候才能结束如履薄冰的关系呢？

西野抗拒着接吻，并且不知道第一次做的时候她们便已经交换了缠绵悱恻的、足以剥夺彼此呼吸的长吻。

作为替代的吻落在她的眼皮，喘气连连的人难以睁开眼睛，同样无法抗拒。

所以说，那个人究竟是温柔还是狡猾？

白石的手指一寸寸抚过她的肋骨和腰身，边细细啃咬着锁骨，温柔而耐心地蛰伏在第二次进攻之前。

“衣服……”连同含糊的发声一起，西野支愣起身体咬着对方衣服的纽扣。

才不想白石一个人保持着余裕吧。

那人措手不及的吞咽声让她眯起了眼睛。

也有半夜醒来，总是相互背对的姿势。

“我们分开吧，嗯？”西野小小声地询问呼吸均匀的人，“还是算了”，她擅自作答。

她是没有办法去喜欢一个人的。

不是不想，而是没法，或许可以定义成畏惧。

可是啊，只是环绕白石后背分明连心跳声都“咚咚咚”地响起，混杂紧张到患得患失的冷汗。

也许有一天我可以将告白说出口，那样的时刻来临之前，她被浓重的睡意再次操控……


End file.
